


A Stolen Moment

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/M, How do I tag tbh, One Shot, Romance, Rosewick - Freeform, this is actually adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you're a wanted criminal in a sorta relationship with a Huntess-in-training, you can't exactly plan out a romantic date.Luckily, Roman's got it covered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peeves_MelodyHallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeves_MelodyHallows/gifts).



He hated waiting.

The reasonable bits and pieces of himself knew it was a necessary evil, and he could recite all those old sayings mothers and parents and teachers used to say when kids got a bit too unruly and they tried to bribe them into submission. Sadly, good things didn’t always go to those that waited, but instead the spoils went to those who acted quickest.

He was used to having to act, to have a vague shape of a plan that could be reworked and revamped until it was wildly different than what it was before but still just as effective. He was used to moving, fingers twitching, feet itching, eyes scanning every nook and cranny three times over because if he didn’t he’d always miss something.

He hated waiting and all it’s necessary evils, but sometimes waiting was all that could be done. So he waited.

And hated.

‘At least it’s not raining’ was the only bitter thought that ran through his head, eyes trained on the light barely shining through the dorm room window past the tree branches. The bench he sat upon was far enough back that no one would recognize him. At a glance, however. He knew he was screwed if someone was actively looking for him.

And if anyone was purposefully looking for him, that would mean someone had talked, though there were only two options for that- Ozpin or Ruby.

Neither were favorable.

Roman tried to look relaxed, eyes trained dead ahead. He wasn’t a criminal mastermind out in the open, oh no. He was just a jogger. Out for a casual run. Taking a break on this convenient bench.

Miles from town.

Outside of Beacon Academy, home of some of the most legendary Hunters and Huntresses.

At night.

What the hell was he even thinking? Roman gave up the relaxed position, too jittery leaning back against the bench, with his arm draped across it. He instead leaned forward, his back curved and his elbows resting on his legs.

He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was getting worried.

Not because he thought Ruby was hurt, he knew better than that.

He was worried he wouldn’t get a chance to see her. 

She was with her team constantly, making this, this... Whatever it was more difficult. Dinner and a movie wasn’t exactly an option since famed criminal mastermind and Huntress-in-training, nevermind that fact that it wasn’t either of their styles anyways.

They had rare, brief chances to see each other, ones he always jumped on even if they never panned out, resulting in a couple hours spent sitting on this damn bench. However, their meetings used to be somewhat consistent. It was only the rarest occasion when their plans didn’t work.

But her team was getting suspicious. They were worried about Ruby spending so much time alone at the dorm, thinking that she was doing drugs or smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. (Her words, not his). So the team dragged her out and about, to the movies, shopping, out to dinner. Because of this, Roman spent next to no time with her.

He…

Dammit, he missed her.

Which is why Neo gave him dirty looks as he practically jumped for joy when a message sprung up on his scroll. Then again, Neo and him were in the middle of something.

The dorm room light flickered off. Roman jolted, sitting up just a bit straighter. More damnable waiting. He held his breath, heart racing despite all his thoughts shouting to stay calm and cool. He heard chatter to the side and a quick glance confirmed it was Ruby’s team with friends.

Once they were away, heading into town or the library or wherever teenagers went to, Ruby opened the window.

‘Not yet. Wait for the signal.’ His leg bounced, watching a flicker of light appear. A match or a lighter, he couldn’t tell. One candle was lit. He waited. The source of fire was blown out, and shining through the dark like a Beacon (hardy har) was his signal.

If a second candle had been lit, he would had to head home.

He made quick work of running over to the wall, eyes scanning for a route upwards. Normally he’d take the time to scale the wall and tease Red about being a little Rapunzel, but he was impatient.

Recklessly, he climbed, losing his footing occasionally with silent curses that he hoped woke nobody up. Almost there, almost there.

She was sitting on her bed, playing with Zwei. She was dressed for bed, obviously an attempt to convince her team she was too tired for adventures this late at night. Zwei gave a growl as he climbed inside, though once the dog realized it was just the usual night time visitor, he curled back up with a sigh.

“Well hey there, little Red. I see the big bad mutt has got you pinned. Need a woodsman to come save you?”

He was rewarded with a soft laugh at the long overdone joke, too frazzled to think of something truly clever and witty. Ruby didn’t appear to mind, her eyes focused on him as he finished climbing through the window.

Roman wishes he could say he casually walked over towards her- perhaps even sauntered- but the truth is he couldn’t have any more grace than a baby learning to walk.

His path is clear, yet he still stumbles and trips and he falls onto her bed, his arm around her waist, forehead pressed against her thigh since she hasn’t moved from sitting crossed legged like the child she is.

His heart is caught somewhere between speeding up and calming down, his head is full of wool, and he can’t think of much else except finally.

Ruby pulls his hood down and runs her fingers through his hair, tracing his cheek with her knuckles. Neither were ever ones for talk, actions speaking louder than any words, though Roman always loved to sweet talk his way into and out of any situation.

Yet he can’t find the energy for any of it. He feels every single persona and mask melt away and he’s just… Left raw in her wake. He’s missed her. He’s missed her.

She lets him compose himself, turning her attention from Zwei to Roman, both hands messing up his hair, or tracing cool fingers down his face. When he feels some sense of balance, he sits up straight, pulling her against his chest as he leans against her headboard.

(Both ignore the fact that they’re not in her bed, but her partner’s. No need to make things awkward).

“How have you been?”

Her voice is soft, her hands fidgeting now that they no longer occupy his hair, instead choosing to play with his own, flexing the fingers and tracing the lines of his palm.

“Fine. Work is work. Neo is Neo. There’s not much else to say.”

It’s a fine line they tread, working for two different sides of the law. He always made it a point to avoid talking about what he did. Even if she asked, Roman knew Ruby truly didn’t want to know. Sometimes, he’d share stories, lighthearted and funny ones. One that he tried to make happen more often so he didn’t have to endure her guilt inducing eyes when all he had to say is “work is work”.

She hummed, catching onto what he meant. She instead stayed silent again, continuing to play with his hands.

“What about you, little Red?”

She shifted, took a deep breath, and gave a soft laugh.

“I’ve been good. Class has been boring, but Weiss and Blake have been pressuring me enough that I get assignments done. Well, Weiss pressures and lectures me. Blake just does that silent, judgement stare down from across the room. Y’know the one? Eyes blank, lips practically a thin line?”

He knew it. Though the context in which he received it was a bit more life threatening.

He rested his chin on her head, pulling his hands away so he could hug her closer.

“Speaking of Blake, she and Sun are finally dating! Yang was a bit disappointed, because she had a crush on Blake, but she’s been so supportive of the two. She’s been flirting with everyone lately. Even Weiss! Weiss gets all flustered, which is so funny to see. Yang once got her so flustered, she choked on her milk and it started coming out her nose. Then Blake saw that and started laughing just as hard. Then Neptune came by with napkins, and Jaune tried to help, and…”

He let her drone on, her voice still soft and even, but light and airy as she talked about her team and her friends.

Roman ran his hands down her arms, lacing his fingers with Ruby’s, nodding his head along with her stories.

God, he had missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because inspiration had randomly hit me, but also because Peeves mentioned they needed some fanfiction to cheer them up. While it's really late, and I already sent a link to them, I felt I might as well post it. As a gift.  
> I'm not the best writer in the business, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways.  
> You'll most likely see more from me eventually.


End file.
